Real Feelings
by danagirl3496
Summary: bells starts to have felling for Jacob after the New born Battle Rated T bella/jacob hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story hope that you people like it. I love Jacob and Bella they should be together. So tell me what you all think

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

It was after the new born battle. I was starting to have these feelings. It might be because I asked Jacob to kiss me. I know deep down that I do love him. I was scared that he was going to get hurt if he fought in the battle.

I was right when I saw that new born vampire put is arm around Jake I felt like I could not breath. His body was crushed. I felt the pain that he felt but not in my body but in my heart. I saw Sam and the rest of the pack pick him up. He looked like he was going to cry. But Jake being the big bad wolf that he is he held it back. I was running to catch up with them.

"Jacob." I yelled.

Quil was by my side. "Come on I will take you to Billy's."

Quil grabbed my hand. He picked me up and ran so fast. I could not see anything. My mind was racing like 100 miles an hour. I didn't care about Edward, I just wanted to get to Jacob.

"We're here." Quil said putting me down.

I ran into Billy's but I was stopped by Sam.

"I don't think that you want to go in there he is in very bad shape. The doc said that he will be in pain for a day or two. Cullen also said that Jake can't phase for a couple of days." Sam said.

"I don't care I have to see him." I yelled and tears were running down my face.

I hugged Quil because I could not hold myself up. He was holding me.

"Bella." I heard my name.

"Bella." I heard it again. I looked up.

"It's Jake." Quil said letting go of me.

I ran into Jacob's room. When I saw him I wanted to cry. He looked so bad. Jake looked broken. He didn't look like the Jacob I know and love. I started to cry.

"Oh Jacob." I said walking closer to the bed that he was laying in.

"Don't cry Bella. I will be fine in a few days." He said trying to get up but I pushed him back down.

"Don't get up. You will hurt yourself." I said.

It was quite in the room. It seemed like it was hours but it was only a couple of minutes. I felt so bad that he got hurt for me. I'm not even his imprint. Why would he risk his life just for me.

"Why did you still fight when I told you not to?" I asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I had to Sam ordered me too. He is the alpha." Jacob said trying to get up again. I pushed him back down.

"But you're the rightful alpha Jacob. Why didn't you just say NO." I said starting to cry.

"Bells I can't do that." He said.

"Why not." I said grading his hand and plays with Jake's fingers.

"I already told you." He said trying to get up for the 3rd time.

"I know that you don't want to be the alpha but you could have stood up to Sam." I said on the verge of crying.

"NO I CAN'T." Jake yelled and pulled his hand from mine.

"Jacob you are making no sense what so ever. Because of Sam you can't take your place as alpha. Jake the alpha male runs through your blood. That means that you should be leading the pack not Sam." I yelled at him.

"You really want to know why I'm not the alpha. The alpha has to have a mate and if you look around I don't have a mate. So that means that I can't be alpha." Jacob yelled.

I was taken back that he was yelling. Jacob never yelled at anyone or anything. I didn't know what to say to him. He was red in the face and was looking up at the ceiling.

"Jacob I'm sorry." I said looking down.

"Of course you didn't know Bella because all you care about your fiancé of a bloodsucker." Jacob said.

"Jacob that's is not true. When I saw that new born put its arms around you I felt like I could not breath. I felt the same pain you did but just not in my body I felt it in my heart." I said and walked out of the room.

"Bella Bella come back. I want to talk." Jacob yelled on the top of his lungs.

I sat on the couch in the mild of Quil and Embry.

"What's all the yelling about?" Quil asked.

"Nothing Jake and I were just fighting." I said.

"Why were you guys fighting. You never fight." Embry said.

"Um we were fighting about him getting hurt. I asked him why he didn't tell Sam NO that he was not going to fight. I wanted him up in the mountains with me. Not down there fighting. I knew that something bad was going to happen to him. Now look Jacob is in bed with half of his bones are broken." I said crying really hard into my hands so that neither Quil or Embry could see me.

Quil hugged me really hard.

"Bella Bells." I heard my name again. The sound was getting closer. When I looked up Jacob was standing up against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I saw Jacob he was leaning up against the wall. He looked like he was in pain. Wait why the hell should I care if he is in pain. He was the one yelling at me. But still seeing him in pain, it made me have pain just like at the battle.

"Jacob why the hell are you out of bed." I said getting up.

"I need to talk to you. I want to say that I'm sorry for yelling at you."

I didn't say anything to him. I could not even look at him. He made me made but sad at the same time. He should be happy. I finally tell him how I feel and he goes and yells at me. I hope that he is happy. Because I am not.

"Quill will you help me get Jacob back to bed please." I asked pointing to his room.

"Yeah sure. Let's go back to bed Jacky." Quill said putting his arm around Jake.

Jacob went back into his room. He isn't making a big dell about it. He didn't say anything to me when Quill brought him into his bedroom or even yelled. That is really not him. Wait why should I care I'm mad at him.

Jacob's POV

When Quill brought me back to my room. I was upset with myself. I don't know why I just don't tell Bella that I imprinted on her from the beginning. She is my mate and I love her so much. But now she is mad at me I can't take it. Quill was about leave my room when I stopped him.

"Quill I think that I imprinted." I said looking at him.

"Really Jake that is great now the pack doesn't have you hear you complain about Bella all the time." He said with a smile on his face.

"Well the thing is I kind of imprinted on Bella." I said moving my eyes from side.

"Really thank god. Now will you two stop your fighting and everything." Quill asked.

"I hope so I feel really bad about what I said to her earlier today. I was just so mad at everything. I didn't know what to say to her. She wants the truth and I told her. She got so mad I thought my heart was ripped in two." I said throwing my head back on the pillow.

"Do you want me to see if she will come and talk to you." Quill asked

"Yeah that would be great if I could get out of this bed without any of freaking out I would go talk to her myself." I said trying to move.

Quill left I didn't here any talking outside the door. I bet she went back to that bloodsucker she calls a man. I started to get mad I think I'm going to phase but I can't. I keep trying to think of something that will calm me down but nothing is working. I was getting all sweaty and hot. Then the door opens and it was Bella. She looked scared that I was going to hurt her or something I would never hurt my Bells. She is my life.

Bella's POV

I walked into Jacob's room she was shaking it looked like she was about to phase I didn't know what to do I was scared because Carlisle said that if he phased and his bones were not set he could really hurt himself.

"QUILL, EMBRY HELP." I yelled on the top of my lungs and ran over to Jacob.

"Bella what is it -.." Embry said and stopped when he saw Jacob.

"What's wrong with him. Why is he doing that." I said about to cry.

"I don't know." Embry said.

"Jake if you can hear me I want to tell you that I love you and I am breaking it off with Edward. I'm not going to marry him. I want to be with you." I said looking at him and his body is still shaking.

"I think I know what's wrong with him. I think that he really needs to phase." Quill said.

"Jake please be ok." I said and picking up his hand.

When I picked up his hand and he stopped shaking. I was happy that he stopped be scared of me. Why he was doing that. He just stopped he didn't phase like Quill said that he would go. He stopped completely.

"Bella I have to tell you something." He said weakly.

"What Jacob." I said sitting on the bed.

"I imprinted." He said smiling.

Why was he so happy that he imprinted. I think I felt my heart break in half. Tears were running down my eyes. I was trying my hardest not to cry and be happy for Jake. But I couldn't I was to upset. He loves another woman now my chance was over.

"Bella why are you crying. You're the one that I imprinted on." He said grabbing my hand.

"Really" I said tears running down my face.

"Why are you still crying you should be happy. I hope that are happy. You still don't love me the way I love you." He said not looking at me.

When I head him say that I felt sad. But I could not stop smiling. Jake is the best. I don't think I could do any better then him. He is smart. He is very cute. Most of all I have to say he is hotter then most boys his age.

"Why are you smiling Bella?" He asked.

"I'm smiling because you just told the me words I have been waiting to come out of your mouth for a long time." I said leaning down and kissing him on the lips.

His lip they are so soft. I could kiss them all day. He is a much better kisser then Edward is.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

When I heard Jake say that he had just imprinted on me I didn't know what to think I was so happy. Now I know what that feeling was at the battle. It was the imprint. We are made for each other. I don't know why I didn't see it before this. He is my best friend and he is the only person that can make me laugh when I am sad. Now there is only one more thing to do. I have to break it off with Edward. Then Jake and I can be happy and be together.

"Jake I have to go I will be back in an hour or two." I said getting off of his bed.

"Why do you have to go Bells?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"I have to go and break it off with Edward." I said putting my sweat shirt on.

"No you are not going to the leeches without me." He said grinding his teeth.

"Jake." I saw with pleating eyes.

"No you are not going without a wolf." He said almost yelling.

"Fine I will take Embry with me." I yelled at him.

"Good." He said crossing his arms.

"Bye Jake I love you." I said walking out of the room.

When I get to the living room Quil and Embry were still there. That is good. Now the only thing I have to do is ask Embry to come with me to Forks. I hope he will say yes.

"Em can you come with me to the Cullen's I need to break it off with Edward." I said.

"Yeah sure." He said getting up from the table.

When we got to Forks we went right to the Cullen's. I knew I had to do this. I don't want to become a vampire like them. I want to stay human with Jacob and have a family with a lot of children. I can already see a little girl and boy with russet skin just like Jake. Running around with their father. I want that dream more then anything. Before I could knock on the door it flow open. There standing in the door way was Alice and Edward.

"Bella my love Alice said that she saw something did that mutt do anything to you are you ok?" He asked talking very fast.

"Stop calling us mutts." Embry said with anger in his voice.

"I will call you whatever I want to call you." He said getting in Embry's face.

"You don't want to start with me." He said starting to shake.

"Why are you here anyway with her. Shouldn't you be taking care of Jacob." Edward said taking my hand.

When his hand touched mine I was cold. Like the water in La Push. He was not warm like Jake. I have to tell him it is over. That I love Jacob and that I am his imprint. Which means I'm his mate. Edward and I are done.

"Edward can I talk to you it's important." I said sitting on the chair in that living room.

"Yeah love we can talk. What do you have to say?" He asked sitting next to me.

"Edward I don't know how to say this so I am just going to sat it ok." I said taking a deep breath.

"Edward we are over. I want to be with Jake." I said quickly.

"Why do you want to be with that dog. I am the one that loves you. He does not. He is only doing that to get you in bed with him so you can have his puppy." He said getting very angry.

I was scared I didn't know what I was going to do if he. I don't even know what he would do I can take it.

"Edward will you calm down please." I said taking a step back from him.

"How can you tell me to be calm when you just told me that it is over and you are going to be with a DOG. Tell me how can I be calm." He yelled at me.

"EMBRY!" I yelled on the top of my lungs.

With in 10 seconds Embry was in front of me. Edward was trying to get him to move but he would not. I didn't know what to do I was scared that he might hurt Em.

"Edward will you stop!" I yelled from the back of Embry.

He didn't say anything he just ran out the door. I could not even see him. I let out the breath that I have been holding since I got here. I hope that he doesn't go and do something stupid.

"I think that went better then I thought that it would have." Embry said laughing.

Jacob's POV

Bella and Embry have been gone for about hour or so. I really want her to be back in my arms and not with that leech. I know that Embry is with her but I still rather have her with me at all time. I am the one that has to protect her not my friend.

"Dad." I yelled

"What Jake." He said coming into my room.

"Have Bella and Embry come back from the Cullen's yet?" I asked trying to sit up.

"No Jake they have not when they do I will come in here and tell you." He said leaving the room.

I went back to sleep so I wouldn't worried about my imprint. I can't get her off my mind. I think that its even worse because I don't have her with me and I am not able to protect her like all the other wolves can at the moment. I think that is what has me crazy at the moment. I can't do anything but stay in this bed for god knows how long.

"Jake are you up." Said my lovely imprint as she walked into the room.

"Bella thank god you are back. How did everything go with the blood sucker." I asked.

"It went ok." She said looking away from me.

"What happened Bells." I said inter locking my fingers with hers.

"He was so mad I didn't know what he was going to do. I had to bring Embry in because I was scared." She said looking in my eyes.

"Did he do anything to you." I said my anger getting higher by the minute.

"No he just left." She said.

"Why do you think he did that. Where do think he went?" I asked.

Just then Sam ran in. "Cullen won't leave the treaty line." Sam said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jacob's POV

When Sam came in and said that Cullen wouldn't leave that treaty line without talking to me. I would think that he would want to talk to Sam. He is the Alpha. I can't even leave my bed. How does he think that I am going to get up and walk 2 miles to the treaty line to talk to him. That bloodsucker is crazy.

"What do you mean that he won't leave." I said grabbing Bella's hand.

"He said that he wants to talk to you." Sam said.

"How that hell am I going to talk to that bloodsucker when I can't get out of my bed." I yelled at Sam.

"Jake you need to calm down we don't need you phasing in your bed do we." Bella said running her hand through my hair.

"Bella I can't I have to protect my mate. It's the most important thing to my wolf." I said looking at her loving.

"Sam go and tell him that I will have a chat with him in a day or two."

Sam's POV

I left Jake's and walked to the treaty line. The rest of the pack was out doing patrols around La Push.

"Hey guys go back to Jake's house. I can take it from here." I said looking at the bloodsucker.

"I don't want to talk to you Sam. I want to talk to Jacob." He said looking at me with that cold dead stare.

"Sorry Cullen but Jacob can't talk to you he is still healing from that vampire breaking his bones. If you even think about coming over the treaty line my pack with rip you apart like no tomorrow." I said trying to control myself.

He said nothing and ran away from me. He was probably pissed that he couldn't have a fight with Jake. I am really getting sick of Jake fighting with that guy over Bella. I really hope this is the last time we see that vampire.

Bella's POV

I really want to get out of Forks for a little bit. Maybe Jake would want to also. Maybe we could go and stay with my mom for a month or so in Jacksonville. Jake and I both need a vacation. When he gets better I am going to bring it up to him. I hope that he would want to go. I know that he has to take over as Alpha now that he imprinted on me.

"Bella come here and lay with me." Jacob called from the bed.

I walked over to the bed where Jacob was. I laid my head on his chest.

"What are you thinking about Bella." He asked playing with my hair.

"I was thinking that maybe we should get out of Forks for a little bit." I said looking him in the eyes.

Jake didn't say anything he just looked at me. I could tell that he was thinking about what I said.

"Bella I do think that and vacation is a good idea. Where do you want to go?" He asked

"I was thinking that we could go and stay with my mom and Phil in Jacksonville. What do you think?" I asked closing my eyes.

"Yeah that would be great." Jacob said.

After that I feel asleep in to my dreams. Where I can dream of mine and Jacob's future without being judged. The next day Jacob was able to get up and walk around but still in a lot of pain and need help with some things. So Quill and Embry and Seth came over to help Billy and myself with him.

"Jake I am going to go and call my dad. He is probably worried that I didn't come home last night." I said walking over to the kitchen phone. The phone rang

"Hello" My dad said.

"Hey dad." I said waiting for him to blow up at me.

"Bella where the hell are you? Are you ok?" My dad yelled.

"I'm fine. I'm at Jake's. He was in a car accent. So I came over last night to see how he was and I fell a sleep here sorry I didn't call you." I said looking at Jake at the table.

"Is he really mad Bella?" Jake asked.

I nodded yes and I saw Jacob's face turn from a smile to a frown.

"Bella is he ok?" My dad asked concerned.

"Yeah he is feeling better. Quill and Seth are coming over to help him and Billy." I said.

"Bella I will come and pick you up. I want to see how Jacob is." Charlie said.

"Ok see you soon." I said and hung up the phone.

"My dad is going to come over and see how you are." I said sitting next to him.

"Oh ok so should I lay on the couch or something that way he doesn't think that I am quick healer." He said going to the couch.

Jake and I were on the couch watching some TV when there was a knock at the door. I got up and to see who is was. I knew that it had to be my dad because the pack doesn't knock they just come in. When I opened the door to my surprise it was not Charlie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

I went to go get the door. I opened it to my surprise it was not Charlie it was Sam and the pack. They came into the house.

"Where's Jacob." Sam asked.

"He is in the living room I said fowling them into the house.

"How is he?" Sam asked.

"He is better Jake is able to walk around he is getting his strength back." I said.

They all went into the living room and took a seat. I took my seat next to Jacob.

"So Sam what's happening?" Jake asked putting his arm around me.

"We think that the Cullen's are up to something. Edward left the treaty line without talking to you. We can't do anything because he has not stepped foot on our land. I already talked to the tribal council. There is nothing we can do." Sam said looking frustrated.

"Sam I don't know what you want me to do. I can't phase I have to many broken bones still." Jake said pissed off.

"Jacob I want you to talk to him by the treaty line." He ordered.

"I'm not talking to that blood sucker I will kill him." Jake yelled.

"Let me talk to Edward." I said in a small voice.

All of their heads turned to look at me.

"You are not going to talk to that blood sucker alone over my dead body." Jacob yelled.

"Jake calm down I think it would be good idea for me to talk to Edward because he wants to talk to me not you. The pack will be watching and I wont pass that treaty line. I will stay on your side. Maybe this will help him move on." I said holding Jacobs hand.

"Fine but you promise you will stay on our side." He asked.

"Yeah Jacob I will."

"Good Bella tomorrow morning you will go and see the blood sucker." Sam said.

After that Sam and the pack left it was just me and Jacob. Billy was still at Sue's and my dad should be here soon.

"Bella I really don't think it's a good idea you to see him tomorrow. You don't know what he is going to do." Jake said.

"Jake I know you don't want me to go but I think I can some good information about what he is doing. Can we not talk about this anymore." I whispered and put my head on his shoulder.

I leaned in and we started to make out. Jake flipped us so that I was under him. He started to kiss my neck I ran my fingers through his short hair.

"Jake." I moaned.

"Bells."

Jake and I kept on kissing. I love being in his arms I feel safe there. I know nothing can hurt me.

"BELLA, JACOB WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Charlie yelled.

When I heard my dad's voice I tried to push Jacob off of me. Jake fell on the floor. I looked at Charlie I didn't know what to say. I couldn't look him in the eyes. His face was as red as a tomato. You could tell that was pissed off.

"Are you two going to answer me? Why the hell are you the two of you here alone? Where is Billy? Jacob I thought that you were hurt. You look perfectly fine to me." Charlie yelled.

"Billy is at Sue's house he had a tribal meeting to go to he should be home soon." Jacob said.

"Bella go to the car I want to talk to Jacob alone." Charlie sad trying not to yell.

"But dad.." I said and he gave me that look that said go into the damn car I really don't want to start anything until we get home.

I walked out of the house. I really hope Charlie doesn't do anything drastic. How can I be so stupid. I know that my dad was coming and still started to make out. I bet Charlie's never going to let me see Jake ever again.

"YOU ARE NEVER COMING ANYWHERE NEAR MY DAUGHTER EVER AGAIN YOU GOT THAT BLACK!" Charlie yelled and slammed the door.

"Dad you can't ban Jake from seeing me. I love him and he loves me. Jacob is my best friend he is the only person that understands me and I understand him." I yelled and cried.

"Bella I really think that you should go to Florida and stay with your mom get away from Edward and Jacob. The two of them are suffocating you." Charlie said.

"I'm not going to Florida. I'm staying right here. What I want is to stay with Jacob. I broke it off with Edward. I thought that you would be happy that Jake and I are going out. Isn't that what you always wanted from the beginning? Jacob was the first person other than you I saw when I first came to Forks. Why don't you want me to be with Jacob dad? He makes me happy. Don't you want me to be happy dad." I cried.

"Of course I want you to be happy Bells but Jacob is a teenage boy. When I saw the two of you that way it made me mad Bella you are my little girl. The only thing he wants is to get into your pants. He is a hormonal teenage boy." My dad said.

"Dad, Jacob isn't like that. He loves me. I want to be with him. Dad he made all the pain from Edward go away. Now I don't need Edward anymore. I only need Jacob." I said looking away from Charlie.

"When you say that you need Jacob like you needed Edward I don't want to see you the way you were when Edward left. How do you know Jake wont do that to you." Charlie asked.

"Jake is nothing like Edward he is the total opposite of him." I said with a smile.

"As long as you know what your doing Bells." Charlie said putting the car into drive.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jacob's POV

It had been about a week since the talk I had with Charlie. I couldn't believe he doesn't want me to hang out with Bella anymore. I thought that he was going to be happy Bella and I are together instead of her being with that bloodsucker. I really miss her. Sam has been keeping me busy with patrols and stuff. So today I'm going to go over to Bella's house to see what's going on.

When I got there Bella's truck was there and Charlie's cruiser wasn't there so that means he was not home. I went to the door. I knocked I waited for about a minute not even. Then the door opened.

"Hey Bells." I said giving her a bear hug.

"Hey Jake I'm so happy to see you. I missed you like crazy." She said taking my hand and going into the house.

"Why haven't you come by the rez that much." I asked.

"I wanted time to think and I have been talking to my dad. He's not mad about us. I told him that you aren't like Edward." Bella said sitting on the couch.

"I'm happy he isn't mad. I thought he would have been happy that we are together." I said.

"Yeah me too. But he was looking out for me. Charlie didn't want me to get hurt again." Bella said.

"So about that trip to go see your mom do you still want to go?" I asked.

"Yeah I do. I want the two of you to meet." She said.

"Ok I want to meet her too. I'm going to bring it up to Sam. He will probably let me go."

"Jacob does Sam still want me to meet with Edward?" She asked looking away from me.

"Yeah he does. We are thinking that we will meet by the treaty line tonight. So about seven I will come and pick you up and bring you there." I said.

"Ok. I love you Jake." Bella said and leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back.

We have been making out for about 10 minutes then I heard a howl. I know that it was Sam.

"I have to go." I whispered.

"No I don't want you too." She said grabbing my arm.

"I don't want to go but I have to. I will be back before you know it." I said leaving. It really hurt when I have to leave her. That has been happening ever since I imprinted on her.

I left to see what the pack wanted. I phased into the pack mind.

J- What's happening.

E- We got the blood suckers sent.

J- Ok tell Sam that Bella is still going to meet with Eddie boy.

E-Fine I will. She is going to be on the treaty line right.

J-Yeah she is I wouldn't let her near that vamp.

I ran about a three hour patrol. Then I was done and I went home. I had to get ready to go get Bella.

"Jacob." My dad yelled.

"Yeah." I said coming into the living room.

"Your going to go and meet with the Cullen's tonight." He said.

"Yeah Bells is going to talk to him. But the pack and I are going to be hiding. I don't want to leave her alone with him even though they are going to be on opposite side I don't trust that blood sucker."

"Ok Jake just be careful don't get hurt." He said going into the kitchen.

"I will and I wont get hurt. I'm going to go take a shower before I go and pick up Bella." I said and ran into the bathroom.

It didn't take me long to get ready. I went to the gorge to get the rabbit and then I was on my way to get Bella. My wolf has been on edge lately because of everything that is happening with the blood sucker.

Once I got to Bella's. I rang the door bell and Charlie answered.

"Jacob what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here to pick up Bella for our date tonight." I said.

"Bella didn't tell me she has a date tonight with you." Charlie explains.

Before I could answer Charlie, Bella came down the stairs. She looks so beautiful even though she was only in jeans and a T-shirt. I thought she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Bella could be wearing a paper bag and she will still look beautiful to me that's all that matters right.

"Jake you're here." She said grabbing a sweater.

"Yeah you ready to go Bells."

"Yeah." She said and we went out to the rabbit and we are on our way to the treaty line.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

Jake and are on our way to meet with Edward at the treaty line. I'm nervous to see how he will act once we get there. It only took us about 10 minutes for us to get there. We parked the car and waited for Edward.

"Do you think he will show?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know if he does he does. If he doesn't that's good too." I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"You know I love you right." Jacob said.

Just as Jake and I were about to kiss when I heard a tap on the glass. I looked up and I saw Seth.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

"He is at the treaty line waiting for Bella." Seth said.

"Ok were coming right now." Jake said getting out of the car.

Jake and I got out of the car and started to walk to the treaty line. I grabbed Jake's hand. I don't care what Edward wants I need Jacob there with me while I talk to him or I don't think I can do it.

"What are the dogs doing here? I thought we agreed that it would only be Bella and I talking." He said.

"We did but I want them here. So we can talk with Jacob and Seth here or we cannot talk at all. It's up to you." I said.

"Fine. Why are you leaving me for that mutt." Edward yelled.

"Edward you told me if I chose Jacob you said you wouldn't kill him or threatened to kill him. I thought you would be happy that I am choosing my life. You didn't want me to become like you." I said trying to hold myself together.

"Your right I did say that. But I never thought you would really do it. What made you change your mind?" Edward asked as I moved closer to Jacob.

"When I saw him in that bed all broken and beat up I thought that he was going to die."

"Fine if you want me to leave then I will leave." Edward yelled and then ran at vampire speed into the forest.

"I really hope him and his family are gone for good this time." Seth said under his breath.

"Me too Seth, me too." Jacob said.

Jacob's POV

For almost 5 year Bella and I have not heard from any of the Cullen's. There has not been any vampires in Forks or in La Push which is good. My dad and the council said if the vampires stay away for another couple of years the pack will stop phasing which would be really good. Bella and I got married last year. She moved onto the rez with me and we have our own little cottage. Not that far from my dad and Charlie. They couldn't be happier that Edward left and that Bella and I got married. We are perfect for each other.

Quil, Embrey and I started our own shop. It's called 'Wolf Pack Mechanics' and its going really good for us. Bella went to culinary school for a year or two but she had to drop out when she found out that we were going to be parents.

It was crazy Bella and I have a son who is 9 months old. His name is Jacob William- Charles. He is the center of our world. That is where our story ends. I guess that is where the saying "every guy gets there girl" comes from.


End file.
